


La coronación de Alibaba

by aribakemono



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Incluso cuando Aladdin da un paso adelante, majestuoso, seguro, su Magi, Alibaba no termina de creérselo.





	La coronación de Alibaba

Incluso cuando Aladdin da un paso adelante, majestuoso, seguro, _su Magi_, Alibaba no termina de creérselo. Ante ellos, el pueblo les aclama, pero el coro de voces es apenas un murmullo aquí arriba. Los demás, tras ellos, observan en silencio, con una sonrisa.

Aladdin, serio, invoca los rukh, que forman una corona brillante entre sus manos. Son solo unos segundos, pero para Alibaba es toda una vida, y cuando nota el peso de la corona en su cabeza ya no hay dudas.

Piensa "por Kassim" y luego "por Aladdin. Por Morgiana. Por Sinbad". Aladdin se aleja unos pasos. Ahora es rey. Por todos ellos. Alibaba se levanta decidido y se gira hacia su pueblo. Solo Aladdin puede verlo, pero los rukh bailan a su alrededor. Su elegido.

La flauta de Ugo se calienta un segundo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El símbolo de Solomon brilla en ella y en la espada de Alibaba. No significa nada realmente, pero lo significa todo, y Aladdin, al fin, sonríe. "Yo también estoy orgulloso de él, Ugo".

Junto a Alibaba, que espera a que su pueblo calle para hablarles, Morgiana, su mejor guerrera y su mejor amiga, y Sinbad, su maestro, su ejemplo a seguir, junto a Kougyoku y Hakuryuu, y los ocho generales. Y la figura que nunca nadie imaginó, Judal, vestido de blanco y bañado por rukhs dorados, al fondo, sonriendo.


End file.
